


Happy Birthday

by Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru has no time to celebrate his birthday so Toshiya decides to bring the fun to him. Birthday fic for Michi! <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaonator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/gifts).



“But... it’s your birthday today!” Toshiya’s face was radiating shock and disbelief at his lover’s previous comment.

“It’s just a birthday. I’m way too busy recording and writing. No party. I’ll be in the studio all day,” Kaoru said gruffly as he continued pouring over the notes and documents he was reviewing, aggressively underlining and crossing out sentences. They were at the kitchen table, having a hurried breakfast. Well, Kaoru was. Toshiya was taking his time, having recorded most of their new songs already. 

Kaoru, however, was still in the midst of recording while also trying to arrange most of the side-business like artwork and distribution. But whenever Toshiya asked the other to share some of his workload, he got a firm no in reply. He was their leader, therefore bassists shouldn’t have to worry about stuff like that. Any other time, Toshiya would be extremely pissed off at statements like that, but was used to it by now and just let it slide. When the older man got in these moods, it was best to just leave him be. 

Before Toshiya could even respond to the other’s rather depressing statements, Kaoru was collecting his paperwork, putting it hurriedly into his messenger bag. He emptied his coffee in one go, wincing at the temperature and grabbed a piece of toast, stuffing it in his mouth while grabbing his coat. “I’m off now. Don’t wait up for me, I might sleep on the couch there,” he hurriedly said, taking the toast from his mouth and pressing a kiss against Toshiya’s cheek and rushing off towards the door.

“But what about your-“ Before he could even finish his sentence, the door slammed shut. “Present...” he softly added to no one in particular. He sighed and aimlessly stirred his tea. He had secretly planned a bit of a get together with the band members and some staff, but he knew he’d only piss off his lover if he let the party go on as planned, so he grabbed his phone. He’d better start telling everyone the party was cancelled, or at least postponed. 

~

With a quick look at the clock, Kaoru saw it was already 9pm. He sighed and cursed. Time was going way too fast. He still hadn’t done everything he had wanted to get finished today. He put his headphones on with a frown and started listening to the recordings that had already been mixed, concentrating on the music, making notes whenever he felt things needed changing. With his left hand, he held onto a pair of chop sticks. They hovered aimlessly above his dinner. Staff had had food delivered for him three hours ago, right before they all went home, but Kaoru hadn’t had time to eat until now. It was stone cold, but he didn’t even really notice. He had to finish at least this song and then the next before he could go home. 

He knew Toshiya would be annoyed with him for not spending more time together on his birthday, but he’d make it up to him after recording. He always did and the bassist seemed to accept the fact that he was pretty much insufferable when it came to recording. 

And so he went on, listening to the same song at least a million times, pausing it every now and then and making notes as he did so. Every minute or so he’d raise his chopsticks to his mouth, taking a bite of whatever he had managed to grab without actually looking at the food. 

He was completely deaf to the outside world, music loud in his headphones. When a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders he jumped and yelled out. “GAHH!” 

Toshiya yelled out along with the other as he stumbled back, almost getting hit by the pen that flew out of Kaoru’s hand. Surprising his lover had been his intention, but this... might have been a bit much. He watched as Kaoru turned around and took off his headphones, eyes wide, but relaxing visibly when he saw it was him.

“You scared me half to death!” 

“I’m sorry! It wasn’t my intention. I wanted to surprise you,” Toshiya said, looking slightly scared the other might get pissed as he stepped forward again, pressing his lips against Kaoru’s in greeting. 

“Well...” he murmured into the soft peck, “You succeeded,” he sounded slightly miffed as he pulled his head back. His face betrayed otherwise, though. He had reached such a high level of frustration and stress over the past hour and a half that the sight of his lover immediately helped calm him down. He took his headphones off completely and paused the song on his laptop. “What are you doing here anyway?” It came out a bit gruff.

The bassist raised an eyebrow. The other probably hadn’t meant to come over like he did, but it almost sounded like he didn’t want him to be there. He ignored it, though and smirked seductively. “I’m here to give you your present.” 

Without any other warning, he grabbed Kaoru by his shoulders, helping him up and moving him around his chair. “Just let me finish this song...” he sputtered, trying to get out of the other’s grip, but failing to do so. Damn, Toshiya had gotten strong. When did this happen? He shook his head and looked at his lover pleadingly. “Where are you taking me?”

“I think you’ll be the one to do the taking...” he said with a smirk, “You can finish the song later,” he took a few steps back, taking the other with him and stopped in front of the couch, just a few feet from where Kaoru had been sitting and pushed him to sit down. Instantly he crawled into the guitarist’s lap, hands working on unbuttoning the older man’s shirt. 

His lips pressed a soft wet trail from the corner of his mouth towards the man’s ear, taking the lobe in between his lips, sucking on it gently, “I know you don’t are extremely busy, so I won’t take up your time for long.” He whispered hotly. To any other person, it might have sounded weird, but Toshiya knew just what Kaoru needed right now –something hot and fast- and he pressed his hips tight against him, letting him out he was already hard. He had a special surprise in store for his lover, causing him to be aroused ever since he started preparing for it. He let out a soft moan, continuing to make quick work of the other’s shirt and helping him get out of it. 

“Today, I’m your stress reliever. After you find the surprise I got for you, you can use me any way you want... “ His words were cryptic, but made Kaoru eager to find out what he had meant. Toshiya continued the soft kisses while he moved his entire body slowly against the other’s, trailing a path further down towards Kaoru’s neck, sucking and licking at his jugular, feeling it pulse beneath his touches. 

Kaoru let out a soft groan at the other’s sensual movements and let his hands wander over Toshiya’s clothed back, moving quickly to the side to raise his shirt up, fingers trailing over his toned torso. Toshiya pulled back a little and let Kaoru take it off completely. He took one look at his lover, his eyes full of heat and urgently pressed their lips together, earning a groan from the man beneath him. Kaoru’s tongue came out to meet his as they engaged in a hot, passionate kiss. Kaoru’s breathing had significantly sped up and as he took control over the kiss Toshiya had initiated, his hands started roaming over the other’s chest, teasing at his nipples and running of the muscled expanse of his sides and back. 

Toshiya shuddered and mewled softly into their lip lock while his hands mimicked Kaoru’s, except they wandered lower, blunt nails tracing over his taut stomach towards his belt. He took no time in undoing it before he started working on the buttons. He could feel a hardness press against his hand as he impatiently took down the zipper and he grinned, breaking the kiss, eyes dark with lust. “You haven’t found your surprise yet...” The words were barely out when Toshiya’s fingers slipped into the half-open jeans and pressed his hand against Kaoru’s boxer clad length, giving him a firm squeeze. 

Kaoru groaned and pressed himself tight against that hand, his mouth latching onto the other’s neck while his hands moved down to hurriedly fumble with the buttons on Toshiya’s jeans. Soft moans spilled from the bassist’s mouth as he kept writhing against the other. When Kaoru had finally undone his pants, Toshiya stilled and grabbed both of the other’s wrists before they could fully start touching him. The guitarist pulled away from his neck and gave him a puzzled look. Toshiya didn’t respond, though. Instead he guided his hands towards his back with a smirk on his face, letting them slide into his jeans and boxer briefs. “Try looking here...” he whimpered, pressing his lover’s warm hands against his ass. 

Kaoru was still puzzled, but didn’t show it. He kept looking straight at the other, never breaking his gaze as he started to slowly massage Toshiya’s cheeks, earning soft moans and groans from the other. His fingers splayed out as he squeezed tightly, the action creating delicious friction as their hips rubbed up against each other. After a few thrusts, his fingers slid slightly inwards and he immediately stopped, eyes widening as they slowly started to creep towards his opening to check if he had really felt what the thought he had. A perverted smirk appeared on his lips. “You couldn’t even wait for my cock to fill you, could you?” He asked as his finger pressed against the small grip of the toy that was currently filling his lover. 

Toshiya moaned out, head falling backwards as he pressed his ass back against the other’s finger, feeling the toy press even deeper inside him. “I figured...” he panted, “that you were busy, so I readied myself for you.” The idea had come to him this afternoon while he took a bath and about an hour before he left for the studio, he had started prepping himself; knowing that it would be a perfect way to surprise his lover. 

Kaoru brought his face close to Toshiya’s, grin still on his lips. “You’re such a slut,” He growled before hungrily pressing their lips together again. He didn’t deepen the kiss, though. He just moved the toy inside the other a few times before he pulled back again and removed his hands from Toshiya’s pants. “Take off your clothes.” He ordered quietly.

The bassist responded immediately, removing himself from the other’s lap and standing up. The moment he had, Kaoru stood up too and hurriedly pulled his jeans and underwear down, kicking them out of the way. 

He started to slowly circle the other, who was naked by now, and positioned himself behind the other. “I’m going to remind you what a real dick feels like,” he growled before pushing the other onto the couch on his knees. 

“Fuck...yes... I’ve wanted to feel your cock in me all day... Please!” Toshiya moaned loudly, grabbing onto the backrest of the sofa as he spread his legs for the other, putting himself completely on display for the other. He looked over his shoulder at his lover, eyes roving over the older man’s body and licking his lips as they came to rest on his hard cock, head glistening with pre cum. 

Kaoru reached out and started running his hands over the other’s globes, stopping at the black toy and grabbing it. When he started moving it slowly in and out again, Toshiya moaned out, bucking his hips back against the other’s movements. Kaoru bit his lip and intently watched as he worked it into the bassist’s ass a few times. He didn’t want to wait much longer, though, feeling like he was ready to burst. He pulled the toy out and flicked it aside where it clattered to the floor. Quite a bit of lube started slowly trailing from Toshiya’s entrance and Kaoru grinned again. He pressed forward, his cock sliding in between the other’s ass cheeks, making sure to slick himself up well before he leaned forward, his tip pressing against Toshiya’s hole. “Ready for me?” he whispered into the other’s ear before standing back up straight. He didn’t wait for a response and pressed his hips forwards, sheathing himself in the other in one fast thrust.

“Fuck...yes!” Toshiya cried out when Kaoru pressed forward, feeling himself being filled to the hilt. He had no time to adjust, though. His lover started a fast paced rhythm, one hand on his hip and the other pressing down on his lower back. Toshiya cried out. He was finally feeling the real thing. He had been working himself into a frenzy over this all afternoon and now that it finally happened, his nerve endings seemed to be on fire as waves of pleasure ran through him. “Ah god! Fuck me Kaoru! Fill me!” Toshiya knew he was babbling, but he didn’t care. Talking dirty to his lover made him feel slutty and he loved every second of it.

“Do you like it when I pound you like this?” Kaoru responded, teeth gritted as he started driving into the other with a fast pace. Toshiya’s instructions had been clear. He was to use him however he wanted to, and this was just what he needed. The pent up stress from recording seemed to leave him with every fast thrust into the other’s tight canal. He knew exactly where to angle to get Toshiya to beg for it and when the other started whining, he chuckled. “Want more?” he growled in a low voice, unable to keep himself from groaning as he did so. 

Toshiya’s nails dug into the fabric of the couch, a thin sheen of sweat covered his body and he was rocking himself back with every hard slap of the man’s body against his backside. “Please... “ He begged, head thrown back in unadulterated pleasure at the constant pounding against his prostate. 

Groans left Kaoru’s lips almost continuously now and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “Touch yourself,” he snarled, never faltering his pace, “Touch yourself and cum all over the couch, like the dirty slut you are,” He snapped his hips forwards, shoving the other’s body forward against the couch with every thrust, his nails digging into his lower back.  
The bassist didn’t need telling twice and he hurriedly moved one of his hands to firmly grip his long neglected cock. He cried out when he started stroking himself hurriedly. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he knew that for sure. And it was maybe just half a minute before he started crying out loudly. “Fuck.... Kaoru! I...” Unspoken words hung in the air as his orgasm slammed over him like a wave crashing on the rocks. He shuddered and kept stroking himself while his seed spilled over the couch cushions and his hand. 

A loud growl left Kaoru as he continued slamming into his lover, the tight clenching of Toshiya around his hard cock almost excruciating. He let out a groan and his thrusts became more and more choppy. “That’s right...I’m going to fucking fill you.“ He hadn’t even finished speaking the words when the rush of his release crashed through his entire body. Letting his body fall forwards, he felt himself be overtaken by his own orgasm, his mouth latching onto Toshiya’s shoulder, biting down harshly and muffling his cries of pleasure as he coated his lover’s insides with thick spurts of his come.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was the harsh panting of the two lovers, both too spent to even move, slowly coming down from their high. It was Kaoru that moved first, though. He gently pulled himself from the other and let himself fall down onto the couch, pulling Toshiya along against him and breathing out a content sigh. 

Toshiya was half lying on the wet spot he had created, but he didn’t care. He reached out and pulled the small blanket that was folded over the back of the couch and pulled it over the both of them. “I know you have to go back to work in a bit, but just enjoy a few minutes with me?” he asked softly, twisting around in the other’s embrace and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Kaoru let out a soft groan and kissed him back, lips languidly moving over Toshiya’s. He had renewed energy to work, but he figured ten more minutes wouldn’t hurt. When he pulled back, he nodded, “Ok, just for a while, though,” The work-oriented Kaoru was back and Toshiya smiled. He loved this man, even with his stupid workaholic tendencies. The whole band might tease their leader about that particular personality trait, but it’s what kept them all together and they all knew it. The bassist wrapped his arms around his lover and snuggled up, determined to fully enjoy having him to himself, even if it was just for a few minutes.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
